oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairytale I - Growing Pains
Details Walkthrough Beginning the quest ''Items required: None.'' Talk to . :Warning: Pick-pocketing Martin will prevent the player from being able to continue the quest for 15 minutes. He's walking around the pig pen north-west of the in . He'll mention that his roses haven't been doing as well as they used to, and he suspects something's wrong. He wants you to ask the other members of G.A.G. (Group of Advanced Gardeners) if they're having the same problems he's having. Gathering information ''Items required: 5 coins (if you don't have secateurs already), Falador, Lumbridge and Varrock teleports (optional but recommended), dramen staff. (If you plan on using a canoe, bring an axe.)'' You can choose any of the gardeners near the ( , hops, trees or fruit trees, anywhere you could pay a farmer to watch your crops) around . You need to talk to five of them. Ask if they are a member of the Group of Advanced Gardeners. The easiest ones to reach are: (If you use , , or , you can pick up the in the 's home behind the door when you pass it if you use the .) # , at the in # , at the just south-east of (You can purchase farming related items, such as secateurs for 5 , from Sarah in the large house south-west of Elstan.) # , next to the bar in , just south of the cabbage patch # , at the near the (Teleport with the or use a , or teleport there with a .) # , just west of the :Note: , the G.A.G. member that tends to cacti in , does not count toward your five person count during this quest. All of them say the same thing. They've been having trouble with poor crops. They all have different explanations of what's wrong, though. However, the last person you ask will have a more interesting explanation. He or she will suggest maybe the fairies have something to do with it. While it does seem to be a bit fantastical, that would only be if it weren't for the fact that you know a few of them. Go back to , and talk to again. After telling him about the different ideas, get your and head south-east to . :Note: If you have not gotten a spade yet, do not wield your dramen staff, and take one from inside the shed before teleporting into . Trouble in Zanaris ''Items required: A Dramen staff or Lunar staff.'' Head to the 's chamber. It's just south of where you enter the city, in the room with the , . However, something's wrong. The queen herself is missing. Instead, someone called the " " is here. He'll tell you that the queen has fallen to some sort of illness. She's under the care of . To find the queen, head west and go to the room to the north of the bank. Talk to , and she'll tell you the details of the queen's illness and give you a list to take to a wizard named . Investigating the illness ''Items required: Symptoms list, a spade (can be found inside Draynor Manor), Falador teleport, and a charged amulet of glory (both optional but recommended).'' To save time, it is recommended to go to , and get the first by digging the grave behind the manor, if you're walking from Zanaris. Go to , or use a Skills Necklace to teleport to the Crafting Guild to save time, and from there, travel west to the . Be aware that you will need to walk past several level 11-23 dark wizards that can be aggressive. Head up to the top floor and talk to . He'll take the symptom list and then suggest you talk to . He can be found east of the and directly south of Falador, along with a few elemental wizards. Talk to him, and he'll tell you he could probably help, but he wants something from you first. He wants a from a grave near Draynor Manor. Go to the manor and around to the back (north side, inside the fencing). Dig up the grave there. If you need a , there is one that respawns in the manor. Blessed secateurs ''Items required: 3 assigned items (possible items listed below), secateurs, an amulet of ghostspeak and the Ectophial (optional, but saves a lot of time).'' Once you have the , go back to , and give it to him. He'll tell you that the queen's problem has to do with a creature called a . In order to kill it, you need to enchant a pair of . To do this, Malignius will tell you to get three of the following items (he can ask for any combination of these): :Note: Be sure to read your quest description to ensure you pick the correct combination before leaving. *A clean * (kill a ) * (see ) * (See ; easiest way to obtain supercompost for who have not started Farming is to purchase 15 s from the cocktail bar in the ) * (respawn in ) * (buy in or ) *Crushed (from failing to cut an , , or ) * (from , , or from killing s or s, make sure to bring more than one edible seaweed as the s will make it rotten) * (from the level 20 or s in ) (raw) * , cleaned (see ) * (You can grow them with or find them west of .) * * s (from the swamp near the in the , make sure to bring more than one king worm as the s will make it rotten) * (buy from in the Grand Tree) * (use your near the logs in ) * (use your Silver sickle (b) near the bushes in Mort Myre) * (use your Silver sickle (b) near the downed branches in Mort Myre) * (kill es until you get one) * (see ) * (see ) * (see ) * (see , or pick up in the section of ) * s (dug up in west of ) * (see ) * (See ; easiest way to get one for Ironmen is the . Must be clean) * (see ) * (from in ) * (from gem rocks in Shilo Village) *Unopened (see ) * (near the mining site in , requires completion of ) * (2 spawn within the south-eastern area of the in the ; or s (10 ) drop them uncommonly) When you finally have the items you need, grab your and and go to the (you can use the , your and then go west, the , or the ), and talk to the . He'll bless your secateurs, at which point they'll take on a green glow. :Note: The s in the might turn the food you carry (including anything that you can eat - Jangerberries, etc.) into rotten food, so having a AND a blessed sickle with you is basically a must if some, or all, of your required items are food items. If a Mort Myre Pear or Stem was one of the 3 items you needed to collect, remember not to Fill your druid pouch with them in your inventory or they will be consumed into the pouch and you'll have to gather more. Use the sickle to bloom, fill the pouch with mort myre fungus (3), then grab your items from the bank and head down the western side of the swamp. Killing the Tanglefoot ''Items required: Dramen staff, magic secateurs, food, and armour.'' WARNING: If you die during the fight, all your items will be lost! Head back to . Grab your and , and make sure to bring your . From the fairy ring, travel south-west, below the Puro-Puro field, to the mysterious ruins of the . (You can take one of two shortcuts if your is 66 or 46.) At one side of the room is a gap through the wall you can climb through. The "Gatekeeper" there should let you through. Inside the tunnel are a couple of s, and at the end of the tunnel will be a level-111 - wield your magic secateurs to kill it. If you have the prayer, it is recommended to use it. :Note: The can be a tough fight due to the restriction of using only magic secateurs; however, by employing a strategy, you can avoid getting hit, as the enemy seems to avoid certain parts of the cave. A can be used to speed up the fight, however the killing blow must '''come from the secateurs. The Tanglefoot has a maximum hit of 11. With full , 50 and 50 , this boss can be easily defeated with a full inventory of decent food, no prayer, and 1 . If you have Protect from Melee, you won't need any food. However, if you do die during the fight, the area is instanced, so you will lose your items! Once you have defeated the Tanglefoot, '''make sure to grab the Queen's secateurs before leaving the tunnel. : :Note: The second row of tiles north after the big mushroom in the big room where Tanglefoot is situated, is the row that resets its aggro, which you use for the Hit and run strategy. ::Important note for low level players: Even with magic secateurs equipped due to the formula that calculates the damage you deal against Tanglefoot, if your combined Strength level, Farming level and equipment strength is too low, you will not be able to damage the Tanglefoot and will keep hitting 0s (this is not you missing; this is your damage dealt being less than 0.5 and as a result rounded down to 0). It is recommended that your Strength and Farming levels add up to at least 30+ and to use easy to obtain Strength-boosting equipment such as an , , etc. Once you have defeated the Tanglefoot, and have the Queen's secateurs in your inventory, head back to the , and speak with him once again. Congratulations! Quest completed! Rewards Required for completing Completion of Fairytale I - Growing Pains is required for the following: * Trivia *Upon clicking "Examine" on the , the pun "I shouldn't joke, this is a grave matter." appears in the chatbox. *If completing this quest at level 1 Farming, the experience reward is enough to get you to level 17. *"Fairy Nuff", when read out loud, can be heard as "Fair enough". *You cannot kill Tanglefoot with . *You must have a Strength level greater than 6 to kill Tanglefoot, no matter your Farming level. *Fairy Nuff put the Queen in the "Tempus fugit" state, which will make the time slow down for the Queen. "Tempus fugit" is latin, and can be translated to "Time flies". *The "Fairy Godfather" speaks in an Italian accent, as a reference to "The Godfather". *The Fairy Godfather's bodyguard is called Fat Rocco which is most likely a crossed reference to Peter 'Fat Pete' Clemenza and Rocco Lampone – caporegimes from "The Godfather". *Before handing the Symptoms List to Zandar Horfyre, he gets mad at the player for attacking his fellow Dark Wizards, even while having never done so or set foot into his tower beforehand. Category:Fairy Tale quest series Category:Experienced quests